On The Run From Fate
by DarkRevenant515
Summary: Percy is summoned to the throne room, what the gods tell him makes him feel hopeless so he runs, little does he know that he'll run into the arms of one of those that are looking for him.
1. Chaper 1

Percy realized he was in trouble the moment he was summoned to the throne room. The gods all looked at him, some with indifference, some with lust, and a few with genuine smiles. He gulped as Zeus spoke.

"Perseus Jackson," He said, "We have brought you here to make you one of us, a god."

Percy stood abruptly. "What!?" He shouted, "I told you I didn't want to become one!" He was outraged.

"That no longer matters, it was unanimously decided." Zeus said.

Percy looked at his father who looked guilty, he wouldn't even meet his son's eyes.

He felt hopeless. But he refused to be forced into godhood. "What do I have to do?" He asked with a look of defeat.

The Olympians all relaxed in their thrones with relieved grins. Zeus smirked triumphantly and opened his mouth to speak. As soon as he said his first word, Percy bolted towards the door and slammed it open. He began running through the streets, jumping over carts and booths of sorts. Knocking people out of the way as he did.

He looked behind him to see Artemis, Apollo and Hermes quickly gaining on him. He knew immediately that he wouldn't make it to the elevator. So he did the most reasonable thing he could have. He sprinted to the edge of Olympus and stood up on the railing. With one last look behind him, the gods were looking at him with confidence and some with wide eyes.

He jumped off of Olympus.

He was free falling, which terrified him, but he started moving towards the Hudson river and finally impacted into said river. Startling many tourists in the process. He willed the water to spit him out onto a beach somewhere in upper New York.

He looked around and only saw trees and the ocean behind him.

He sighed before trekking his way into the forest. He knew that Artemis and Demeter could find him almost immediately, so he started moving West, hoping that he'd eventually be able to find what he was looking for.

Δ

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Zeus shouted angrily.

"We can't track him, it's almost as if he's disappeared off of the Earth!" Artemis explained exasperatedly.

"How is that possible?" Poseidon asked, he had been sulking for the last six months, Perseus' escape had saddened him greatly.

"We have no idea, we've interrogated some monsters that we captured and they can't even get a faint smell of him." Artemis shrugged.

"So that means he's gotten rid of his scent." Apollo concluded. Athena nodded in agreement.

"There's only a few people who could've done that for him." Athena said with a smirk. "I guess he's not as stupid as I thought."

They chuckled at this before returning to their predicament.

Δ

Percy ran through the forest, silver arrows flying past him. He laughed, knowing they weren't going to be able to hit him.

His laughter died as a flash of silver appeared in front of him. A year on the lam and he only made one slip up. One slip up was all it took.

He started looking for ways out of his current predicament. He had hunters on all sides, and Artemis in front of him.

"Say, Arty, wouldn't it be funny if I escaped?" He asked.

She was taken aback by the nickname, as were the hunters. "Don't call me that." She growled at him.

"Why not, Moonbeam?" He asked.

She growled again before she ran at him. He took his opportunity. She swung at his face but he ducked and started running again. He laughed at how easy it was to make her angry. Little did he know that he was going to pay for it later.

He eventually lost the hunters and made his way to a river. He jumped in and willed the water to clean the dirt and sweat off of him.

He shot out of the water and was standing face to face with Artemis. He gulped but noticed that her hunters weren't with her. Her glare was the most intense that he'd ever seen.

He slowly climbed out of the water and discreetly willed the water to be ready to knock her over.

"What brings you here?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

She said nothing and approached him slowly. He was ready to use the water but was quickly knocked to the ground by her. He used the water to throw her off of him and he started running again. He eventually lost her again and leaned up against a tree.

"Lady Hestia, please help me, you're the only one I can turn to." He pleaded to the sky.

Δ

Hestia perked up in her seat near the hearth and looked around curiously. She looked at her sister Hera and nodded. Hera's eyes widened. Hestia and her flashed out of the throne room, confusing the few other gods there.

The two goddesses appeared to find a crying Percy, sobbing into his knees as he contemplated why the Fates hated him so much.

"Perseus?" Hestia asked.

In less than a second he was up and ready with Riptide out in a defensive position. He immediately bowed to them and pressed Riptide back into his pocket.

"Lady Hestia, Lady Hera, I did not expect you to actually come," He looked up at Hera, "Especially you, Lady Hera." He said.

"Am I not allowed to see my favorite demigod?" Hera asked.

"What?" He asked. Clearly confused as to why she was calling him that.

"You've always been loyal and strong, compassionate too," She shuffled slightly.

"Listen, I've got a favor to ask." He said.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"Can you take me to see my mom one last time? I doubt I'll be seeing her very often." He asked with a small smile.

The two goddesses looked at each other with concerned looks before looking back at him in remorse.

"What?" He asked.

"Perseus, your mother was murdered about four months ago." Hera said, not meeting his eyes.

He looked at Hestia who only nodded sadly. He felt himself break in half, half of him wanted to cry, the other half wanted to track down and kill every monster left on Earth in the most vicious and horrifying ways possible.

Hera quickly pulled him into a hug where he quickly broke down and sobbed into her chest. He sobbed for hours before his breathing became steady and he fell asleep.

"I think we need to get him to Olympus." Hera brushed some hair from his face, "To a bed at the very least" She said.

"I agree, he can stay in my temple." She looked a bit sad, "No one ever goes there." She added.

Hera nodded and made a mental note to visit her sister more. "Okay sister." She said. She handed the demigod to Hestia, who flashed away to Olympus.

Hera felt angered, at both herself and the Olympians. She sighed and flashed to her throne.

(A.N. I have some major writers block on The gods' Unkept Promise so I wrote this. Let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hera flashed into her throne in a brilliant golden light to a heated argument between her husband and Poseidon.

"It's your fault my son is gone you greedy bastard, if he's not brought to me in the next three months, I will wage war against you, Zeus, and you will not win!" Poseidon shouted before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

Hera looked on in shock before turning to her husband. "What did you do? I wasn't gone for that long!" She shouted.

"We got into an argument about whose fault it was that young Perseus disappeared." Zeus explained.

"It's all of our faults. We all decided it was for the best." She said.

"I know, I know." Zeus said.

"I have a feeling some of us have started to regret that decision." Artemis said with indifference.

"Are you one of them daughter?" Zeus asked.

She sat up and placed her index finger and thumb on her chin in thought. "I don't think what we're doing is right, but it's necessary for our survival, he doesn't even know about the power he possesses." She commented.

"Why don't we just tell him about it and tell him what'll happen if we don't make him a god?" Apollo asked.

"Because there's the chance that he refuses our help and he fades." Hermes said.

"I thought only gods could fade." Ares said with a confused look.

"That's normally the case, but that's because we have enormous power that consumes us and makes us nothing when we die, otherwise we would just show up in the Underworld." Hades said, "And Perseus has an enormous amount of power and he hasn't used any of it, that power is slowly but surely eating his soul, he'll fade within the next year and a half if not turned into a god." He finished.

"How would that help him?" Ares asked, still confused.

"Because his godly body would be able to cope with the power." Hades said with an amused smile.

"So why don't we just let him die?" Ares grumbled.

"Not an option, we need his power." Zeus said darkly.

"So that's why you haven't just killed him yet!" Aphrodite exclaimed, finally understanding.

Hestia flashed to her seat by the hearth, though no one noticed except for Hera and Artemis.

Hera looked confused while Artemis just shrugged.

Zeus sighed and shook his head. "I've had enough. He is to be found and brought here immediately." He said before flashing away.

The only ones who remained were Hera, Hestia, and Artemis.

"So, where is Perseus?" Artemis asked the two.

"What makes you think we would know, niece?" Hestia asked innocently.

Artemis glared at her aunt. "Because I saw you, I heard his story and now I only wish to help him. He's the only man who currently lives that I would allow into my hunt." She said.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"I've had two men in my Hunt. Orion, and Hippolytus. I would like Perseus to become a part of my Hunt as well." She explained.

"Ah, sister I believe this is a perfect solution. Let him join, he could find a new family with them." Hestia said with a smile.

Hera sighed, "Give me some time to talk with him." She said.

"As you wish. I will be checking up on him personally." Artemis said before flashing away herself.

"I suspect something big is coming sister." Hera said.

"I feel it too, I'm very interested in how this will turn out." Hestia said before flipping a coal to reveal a blue flame. Her eyes widened and she froze.


End file.
